


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by quietlycrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, always a girl harry - Freeform, always a girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlycrash/pseuds/quietlycrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in the laundry room. (American college AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

Louis is stupid. She’s had to do laundry for about a week now, only she hadn’t done it. There was always homework to do, or people to hang out with, or pizza to eat. She can’t put it off any longer though, because she needs a sports bra for her yoga class tomorrow. It’s Sunday now, and that means that everyone and their mother is trying to do laundry.

Louis sighs as she sorts her clothes into three color piles: white, black, and everything else. This is going to take forever and she’s probably going to have to fight a couple muscled football players to make sure her clothes wash and dry for the entire time period that she pays for. She swears they always walk around shirtless. It’s ridiculous.

At least it’s early (well, nine is early for a Sunday) so maybe it won’t be that busy. She throws the book she has to read for her Lit class on top of her laundry basket and walks over to the elevator. She presses the down button and huffs when it doesn’t light up orange at first. She twists so she can elbow the button and she hears it ding and the faint “going up” that the automated voice says from one of the floors below her.

There’s no one in the elevator, and Louis allows herself to hope that it’s also the state of the laundry room. Once she arrives in the basement, however, it’s clear that although there are no people in the laundry room there is plenty of clothing. By some miracle she finds three washing machines that don’t have clothes in them. She pours the detergent in and swipes her card to start the cycles.

The sound of the washing machines rocking is kind of soothing, so Louis decides to stay down there. She sits in the corner of the room with her legs folded under her. There’s no one there, so she doesn’t care if her bright pink panties are showing underneath her skirt. She pulls out her book but she only reads two paragraphs before she pulls out her phone and starts playing Candy Crush.

She is so close – _so close_ – to beating this fucking level but then she accidentally switches a yellow candy instead of a red one and the nice “level failed” message pops up.

“Fuck!” She yells, and then hears a huge clatter. She looks up, surprised, and sees a girl bending down to pick up a laundry basket off the ground.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone else was here. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She says, still watching the girl who hasn’t looked over at her.

“S’fine.” The girl says distractedly.

Louis watches the girl carefully place a single load of blues into a washing machine. The girl swipes her card to start the machine, and then walks over towards Louis. When she is standing right in front of Louis she looks like a giant, and Louis has to crane her neck to see her face.

The girl has the most gorgeous curly hair in the whole world. Louis is jealous.

“Hi.” Louis says and beams up at the girl.

 “Nice pink panties.” The girl says, and then smirks down.

Louis gasps in mock offense. “How dare you talk to a lady like that!”

The girl only smiles wider, and Louis can see a dimple in her cheek. Louis’s stomach tingles at that. This girl cannot be real. Louis spreads her legs wider, so that they make a V around the girl’s feet, and then smirks back up at the girl.

The girl flops down to sit cross-legged between Louis’s legs. It’s probably the most ungraceful thing Louis has ever seen, but it didn’t seem like the girl was being clumsy either. Now they’re sitting eye to eye, and Louis can see the girl’s lips which are so full and perfectly shaped and the most beautiful candy pink Louis has ever seen. Louis licks her lips and forces herself to look at the girl’s eyes.

“I’m Harry.” The girl says and holds out a hand in front of her.

Louis smiles and tucks her long brown hair behind her ear before reaching out and shaking Harry’s hand. When she touches Harry she feels heat pool in her belly, and her cheeks flush. She folds her legs back under her even though she knows Harry can see her pink undies now.

“Louis.”

“So, Louis. Why were you swearing at your phone?” Harry smiles at Louis and her green eyes are sparkling and Louis has to swallow to clear her thoughts.

Louis coughs gently, embarrassed. “Just Candy Crush.”

“Ah fuck that game! What level are you on?” Harry says enthusiastically.

“Um,” Louis pauses, surprised that anyone else actually cares about the game. “167. I’ve been stuck on this one for about three weeks.”

Harry raises her eyebrows. “Wow. I’m only on 95.”

Louis shrugs. “I’d much rather have a real talent.”

“Oh come off it, I’m sure you’ve got some kind of talent.” Harry says it so earnestly that Louis feels guilty for even trying to say it.

“Well I used to sing in High School. I was always the lead in the school plays.” Louis smiles. “I used to be asked for autographs after our shows.”

“No shit? That’s awesome. I always wanted to be in plays but I was a huge mess and fell all over the stage. I was in the choir though. I was thinking about joining one of the acapella groups here, but I missed auditions.” Harry rambles.

Louis scrunches her nose. “You’re not missing out. All of the captains are sexist dicks. I met them at a party on the first week here, and they were awful.”

“Damn that sucks.” Harry pauses and bites her bottom lip. Louis’s thigh twitches so she puts her hand on the bare skin at the edge of her skirt. Harry’s eyes flicker down at the movement and Louis feels hot all over. “We should start our own acapella group.” Harry grins.

Louis huffs a laugh. “Okay. What should we sing?”

Harry’s eyes light up and she smiles widely so Louis can see her dimple again. “Songs from love movies!” She practically shouts.

“Like what?” Louis can’t help her smile that keeps growing.

“First let’s do one from Love Actually!”

Louis frowns. “What songs are in that?”

Harry grins and bursts into song. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older and we wouldn’t have to wait so long!” She jumps to her feet and starts galloping around the laundry room. Louis snorts. She looks ridiculous. “Join me!” She yells to Louis, and Louis reluctantly climbs to her feet and starts skipping around after Harry and singing along.

They make one lap around the room before Harry flips around and grabs one of Louis’s hands and puts her other hand on Louis’s waist. Louis raises her eyebrows.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re going to dance!” Harry smiles earnestly and Louis feels a swoop in her stomach, so she grabs Harry’s hand and waist as well and starts dancing around the room with her. Louis feels ridiculous, but she also doesn’t ever remember being this happy.

Eventually they come to a stop in front of one of the washing machines that is still running. They both stand there silently, breathing heavily. Louis looks up at Harry’s face and realizes how close they are and her breath catches. She can feel heat radiating off of Harry’s body and she flushes all over. Harry looks down at her with her sparkling green eyes and smiles and steps closer.

Louis feels warm and overwhelmed and steps back, only to run into the washing machine behind her. Harry steps closer again, and Louis’s stomach tingles. Harry raises a hand and places it on Louis’s cheek. Louis feels like she is on fire. She closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them again Harry’s face is closer to hers.

She stares at Harry’s lips, which look even softer and redder up close. She licks her own lips and moves her face forward a centimeter. She opens her lips a millimeter and –

“BEEP.” The machine behind her announces and Louis jumps straight forward into Harry. She blushes bright red.

“I, uh. Sorry.” She tries not to make eye contact.

Harry grabs her elbow and grins at her. “It’s cool, don’t worry about it.”

Louis turns around to look at the machine, and realizes it’s one of her own. She moves to take her clothes out and jumps when the other two alarms go off. She transfers all of her wet laundry into one of the dryers and swipes her card again. When she finishes, she looks around and finds Harry sitting against the wall where they were originally and playing with her phone. Louis smiles softly and goes to join her.

She bumps her elbow against Harry’s. “Hey.”

Harry looks up at her and smiles that blinding smile. “Hey. I was just playing Candy Crush.” She tilts her phone screen toward Louis and Louis can see the familiar colors flashing frustratingly on the screen.

Louis opens her mouth to say something, but stops when someone else walks in. She sits silently and watches him gather his laundry out of one of the dryers and throw it into a bag. Once he leaves she turns back to Harry and says “So…”

Harry grins. “Hang on.” Just then, a laundry machine beeps across the room. Harry stands up and moves her laundry into the dryer the guy just emptied. She swipes her card and then walks back over to the running drying. She smirks at Louis.

“What?” Louis asks and raises her eyebrows.

“Come over here.”

Louis sighs heavily and clambers to her feet and then walks over to stand two feet in front of Harry. Harry rolls her eyes.

“Come closer, Louis.” She smiles, and Louis can see the glisten on her pink lips. She takes one step forward.

“Louis.” It’s Louis’s turn to smile, and she giggles at the exasperated look on Harry’s face. She steps forward again, until she is pressed up against Harry again. Her boobs are brushing against Harry’s and the heat is pooling in her stomach again.

Harry puts her hand back on Louis’s cheek and bends her face down until Louis can feel Harry’s breath on her lips. Louis’s breath hitches and she moves forward until her lips are pressed softly against Harry’s, and then Harry moves in and kisses her for real.

They spend the rest of the time making out, and if anyone else comes into the laundry room they have no idea. When they are leaving, Harry asks Louis out on a date for next week and of course Louis says yes. 


End file.
